Court McGee vs. Josh Neer
The fight was the welterweight debut for Court McGee. The Fight The first round began. This is gonna be a war. Neer blocked a high kick. Neer landed an inside kick. McGee landed a left hook there. He landed a leg kick. 4:35. Neer landed a counter right hand there. McGee landed an inside kick. 4:15. McGee landed a right. 4:00. McGee landed a jab and a leg kick. Using that reach. Neer landed a two-punch combo and ate an inside kick. Neer landed a counter right, 3:30. They exchanged. McGee landed an inside kick and a right. 3:15. Neer got staggered there with a left hook, ate another, two rights to the body. 3:00. Neer landed a nice leg kick. McGee landed a body kick. 2:35. McGee landed a right, nice combo. A right to the body, another upstairs. A nice counter combo. Neer landed a leg kick and ate an inside one and outside. 2:15. McGee landed a right to the body and a left hook, beautiful, body kick and an inside kick, 2:00, right to the body. McGee landed a left hook, two right uppercuts. A one-two to the body. A right. 1:35. A jab from Court. Neer's face is reddened and busted up. Clinch. McGee kneed the body and broke. 1:15. McGee landed a five punch combo. A body kick. 1:00. Neer's hurt. Five right uppercuts, left to the body, Neer's hurting to the body, three rights to the body, four lefts, two more dropped him to the liver, he has the back. Rights and lefts from the top. 35 with two rights. A left and a right. A left elbow there. A left hammerfist. A right. Neer's tough. A right elbow there. "Attack the liver!" Neer turtled up defending a guillotine, Court has the back, one hook. He has the choke but the first round ended. "Let go of it!" 10-8 McGee. "Throw more leg kicks, the knockout isn't going to happen right now." Neer is still hurting and droning responses. "Don't be a punching bag, fight back." The second round began. Neer landed a leg kick and blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick and a body kick. 4:35. Neer landed a jab. Court landed the liver kick. 4:15. Neer landed a leg kick and was dropped by a counter right but stood. Clinch. 4:00 left. Court landed a right. Neer broke with a right to the body and a right uppercut. Court landed two jabs, two right uppercuts. 3:30. Court landed an inside kick. Wow, the advantage in strikes landed. 3:15. "He's hurt!" Court landed a blocked high kick. He landed an inside kick. 3:00. "Hands up, Josh! Cut him off!" Court landed a left hook, ate one and another hard one. Court landed an inside kick. A right to the body. 2:35. Court missed a high kick. Neer landed three jabs and a left hook. Neer landed a jab. Another and a left hook, 2:15 with two jabs and a nice right and a right uppercut. Court landed a right, left hook, body combo. Neer stuffed a double, 2:00 left as he kneed the head twice. Break. Court landed a right elbow. Neer landed three rights to the body and a left hook, ate a combo and a left. A jab. 1:35 as they clinched. Neer kneed the body, right to the body and ate a left on the break, landed a jab there. Court landed a jab and a left to the liver. 1:15. Court landed a liver kick. Neer landed a jab and two rights to the body. 1:00 with a one-two to the body, right to the body from Neer. Another right to the body, upstairs, two big left hooks, Court fired back missing. Court landed a right low and kneed the body. 35. Neer landed a big left hook. NICE. Neer smiled at him after that punch. Court landed a right, Neer stuffed a double there. 15. Neer landed a right uppercut and kneed the body. Court landed a telegraphed spinning wheel kick, R2 ended, 10-9 Neer, great fight. "Another round you won," they told Court... "His smiles are not fooling anyone. He's tired and you're hurting him. His smiles are just to get in your head." Lol wishful thinking. "Don't waste time taunting him, you want this fight," they told Neer. "Hell yeah I want it," he replied. He has a mouse under his right eye. The third round began. Neer landed a leg kick and an inside kick, ate a right to the body. Court landed a right and ate a right there and a liver kick. 4:35. Court landed a nice right. Court landed a left low and ate a right. Neer stuffed a double landing a one-two to the body, they exchanged words. 4:15. Court worked a double. 4:00. Court worked rights low and high in the clinch. Rights inside to body and head. 3:35 as Court kneed the thigh. More rights. More, a few, right elbow. Neer snuck out and broke. 3:15. Court landed a right. "Hands up!" Neer's face is bloody, nose is, swollen. 3:00 as Court got a nice double there to guard. "Elbows!" Court landed a right elbow, has the back. Lefts under. One hook. 2:35, standing hook, clinch. 2:15 as Court worked a single. Double. Drops down. 2:00, they're in Court's corner, he got the double and two right elbows, two more. Another. Guard. Court has landed the most sig strikes in a welterweight fight already. 1:35. The previous fight was 178 by Nick Diaz. Court landed three rights. Court mounted, Neer rolled for a leg. Three lefts from Court. Neer tried a sweep, back to guard. 1:15. Court has the back defending a triangle. 1:00 remaining. One hook. Neer defending the choke. Neer regained half-guard eating a right elbow. 35. Court landed three left elbows, another. Butterflies, a right elbow. Three rights. 15 remaining. Three right hammerfists. A right. The third round ended, 10-9 Court. 29-28 McGee, good fight. 30-27 UD for Court McGee.